oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Spinning wheel
.]] A Spinning wheel is used to spin fibres into strings, and gives Crafting experience. Spinning wheels are marked on the map by this symbol: . The following table shows what fibres can be spun into what strings using a spinning wheel: Wearing a Seers' headband 3 increases the speed of using the spinning wheel in Seers' Village. Locations has one spinning wheel, as well as a tanner upstairs.]] The most commonly-used spinning wheel is on the first floor of Lumbridge Castle because of its proximity to the bank one story above, as well as a nearby sheep field. However, Lumbridge is not close to any flax plants. Some players teleport to the Lletya flax field, which is the closest flax field to a bank. After banking a large amount of flax, using the Lumbridge Home Teleport or Lumbridge Teleport spell gives access to spinning wheels. Because of the many blocking objects such as gates, the wheel in Lletya is actually much more time consuming to get to from the bank, which explains why it is hardly used. Second choice is Seers' Village and the Tree Gnome Stronghold, due to the close distance between the spinning wheels and banks. Also, both spinning wheels are located near flax. Best spinning wheel to use There has been much dispute among crafters as to which spinning wheel is the best in RuneScape. Some say that the spinning wheel in Lumbridge is the best, some say the wheel in Neitiznot is. Here is a list of advantages and disadvantages of both wheels: Lumbridge *Advantages **More people to talk to (more gem drops) **Just below the bank **Close to sheep field **Easy to get to (teleportation) **Much better for smaller loads of flax *Disadvantages **Steps (extend the time between bank & wheel) **Nowhere near a flax field **Bank is not a one-click to use bank **More random events could occur for interruption Neitiznot *Advantages **Technically closest spinning wheel to bank, as there is no blockage in between (both doors of the spinning wheel's house and the bank are "jammed open") **To get to the bank is just one click away **The bank itself only needs one left click to gain access **The yak field is very close, yaks drop hair used to make ropes by spinning the hair **Not as many random events occur here, due to the lack of people **The only thing that blocks your path to the bank is the door, unlike the steps in Lumbridge **Its is scarcely populated, which allows there to be hardly any discussion with others **Much better for serious crafters with large loads *Disadvantages **It tends to get very lonely, unless you have friends to talk to **It is VERY time consuming to get to unless you have Enchanted lyre and/or Fremennik sea boots, or have your house located at Rellekka. **It is a very long way to the Grand Exchange, unless you teleport **Due to the lack of randoms, precious gems received from randoms are rare **The closest flax fields are outside of Rellekka, and in Miscellania In fact, neither location is better than the other. Lumbridge may be better for players who like to socialise while working; however, more serious crafters who work better by themselves would prefer the quieter Neitiznot. Both wheels spin flax at the same rate, approx. 52 seconds per inventory (28), contrary to previous belief. Other locations of spinning wheels include: *Barbarian Village *Crafting Guild *Falador *Lletya *Neitiznot *Rellekka *Sophanem *Witchaven *Seers' Village *Lumbridge .]] Trivia * In Neitiznot, while using the spinning wheel, sometimes the player's head and arms will go through the wall. Category:Interactive scenery Category:Crafting Category:Fletching